Travels-1-Casval's Rebellion
by Random Mobile Suit Pilot
Summary: Leonhardt and Riku have been saved by Seventeen to travel across dimensions. Now, the dimension they are sent to is very much like their own, but with very large differences. On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Travels-1-Casval's Rebellion

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. The rights to that belong to others. Original characters are mine.**

 **Summary: Leonhardt and Riku have been saved by Seventeen to travel across dimensions. Now, the dimension they are sent to is very much like their own, but with very large differences.**

Chapter 1 – The Hell Are We?

 **Para Dimensional Intervention Zone (PDIZ)**

"Let's see… Nineteen sent his people here… Eighteen sent his people there. Sixteen hasn't sent people there but claims ownership of it, so he probably…"

In this lone section of the PDIZ, a girl in a cloak is looking at a strange map. In her hands are a sandwich, and what looks like a doll of another robed figure. She hasn't bothered to change forms since she received her 'guests' the other day.

"Ah! There we go! Similar to their world, but different enough to where they won't be entirely at home. Perfect for them to start off with!"

Cackling maniacally, she expands the map and draws two little dots on the area of the map that said, UC0079, Casval's Rebellion, version 6943.

"Where should I throw them, Leon in Jaburo? Ri in Side 3? Oh the fun I can have! Eh, probably shouldn't though, too many annoying things might happen because of that. Ah well, maybe they'll have fun."

With that sentence, the cloaked girl sighed and continued eating her sandwich.

 **UC 0079** \- **?**

 _Head ringing, loud sounds, people yelling. Probably just another bar fight._

With that thought, Leonhardt fell back asleep.

"Oi! Get Up!"

Leonhardt was rudely shoved out of a cot and onto the floor.

"What?! Who's that?!"

As Leonhardt slowly woke up, he realized where he is.

 _I'm in the back of a ship. WHY am I in the back of a ship?_

As Leonhardt processed the information, another thought came to him.

" _Shit, where's the Freddie officer? What was his name? Ricky, Rikke, Rikken Rika? Riku! That was it. We're supposed to be here together, so where is he?"_

"Kid, we're here at Granada, get off my ship!"

"I got it, I got it, I'm going."

 _Looks like I'll need to figure out what's going on later. Right now though, I need a place to crash at._

No need! I'll tell you what's going on right now!

 _Seventeen, but how is she, spe- or is it a he… Hmm…_

Yes yes, I know, the great mystery of me. But before you can fantasize about me, look at your papers, I'll tell you the story on the way.

 _Is it an Interesting story?_

Not especially.

 _Make it fast then._

Ok then, long and complicated it is!

 _SHIT!_

 **UC 0079** \- **?**

 _Engine humming, people humming, horrible smell. Yep, I'm on a battleship._

With that thought, Riku got up. Being more conscious than Leonhardt was, he notices a letter tucked in to the folds of his pants pocket.

 _Riku, since you will probably be more awake and conscious of your whereabouts, I will just give the information straight to you. This after the battle of Odessa but before the battle of Solomon during the One Year War, with a crucial difference. Casval, or as you better know him, Char, has just caused a split in Zeon's forces. Essentially, he started his own faction, calling it Neo Zeon. The war is now a three way stalemate between Zeon, Neo Zeon, and the Federation. I placed Leonhardt with Neo Zeon at Granada, while you are now officially part of the White Base's Crew, congratulations. I almost gave him a MS-18E Kampher (heeavily_ _1_ _modified to operate in space as well) and you a RX-78-1 Gundam Prototype. However, then I thought you two would have too much firepower so you just have a fully modified GM and he as a modified Gouf. Basically your GM is a Ground-Type Gundam, but much better and usable in space. His Gouf is more like a Kampher in the sense that it's much better than everything else the Zeon forces have. Your GM is preloaded into the White Base. If anyone asks why it's there, tell them you moved it there. Enjoy!_

 _The White Base, huh. They participate in several major battles throughout the war. The White Base itself though, meets its end at A Boa Qu._

With a sigh, Riku put the letter into the nearby bag that was obviously for him and went off to meet the crew.

 _This isn't going to end well._

 **UC 0079** – **Granada**

And that's when I decided between a Rick Dom and a modified Gouf, and had a sandwich and -

 _SHUT UP ALREADY!_

Alright alright. You do get it though, right?

 _Yes! I didn't need the exact details of_ _ **every single event**_ _that has happened! Also, why did Riku get the SIMPLE and easy version?!_

Easy, you get riled up more easily.

…

Silence reigned as Leonhardt began looking over his papers. They included his orders and his temporary squad.

…

Also, is it really such a good idea to go to Luna II? One of the major Federation bases?

Leonhardt sighs as he lookes up from his orders, looking for the path to his ship.

 _It's not like there was much of a choice. Strategically speaking, we do need to expand our territory. The Federation controls a majority of Earth and Luna II. We only control North America and Granada. The smartest thing to do is to conquer the Federation's only space fortress. That way we can focus on two separate fronts: the front in space against Zeon and the front against the Federation on Earth._

Look at you, thinking ahead.

Leonhardt began banging his head against a nearby wall, attracting the attentions of other nearby people.

 **UC 0079** – **Side Six**

Riku sat down on the pier looking out at the lake. He already walked through the White Base and met all of the crew. It was only a matter of time before he found a place to sit down and ponder everything that was going on.

 _Even with all of the changes going on, the battle of Solomon is still going to occur. What exactly is different? Everything from then up to now is the same, but I can't find any mention of my squad? I can't even find any mention of the enemy squad that we faced. How much of a difference is there between this world and ours?_

As he continued to ponder, he notices a car that is stuck in the road.

 _Hey, isn't that Amuro?_

Before Riku can get up to do anything, he sees a man and a woman arrive in their own car to help Amuro.

 _That man… Char_ _2_ _?!_

Riku began reaching for his gun before remembering that they are on a neutral colony and that any shots fired would have severe diplomatic repercussions. As he settled down, he saw Amuro drive off, coming his way.

"Ah, Amuro!"

Riku got up and called to him.

"Riku! What is it?"

"Can you give me a ride back?"

"Uh, sure."

As Amuro drove them back, Riku began thinking about the possible changes of this world.

Stop worrying so much.

 _Thought you might begin annoying me._

How rude! I'm not annoying.

 _Judging by the fact that you're not bothering the other guy, either he told you to go away, or you decided to bother me instead._

Yep!

"We're here."

As Amuro said that they arrived at the White Base.

"Thanks Amuro. See you around."

"Right, see you."

With that, Riku walked away, going towards his GM, as he figured they may need to fight their way out. After that would be one of the largest scale battles of the war to date. The battle of Solomon was around the corner.

 **A/N**

 **I'm keeping it primarily with following the OC's around because you can probably guess what everyone else is doing. I may follow other characters events, but it will have to depend. Originally I wasn't planning on having Seventeen annoy them, but then I decided that it would be make more sense with her personality to annoy them, though she also leaves notes.**

 **The reason it follows the canon with the White Bases actions is because there really isn't a reason for their actions to change yet. Zeon is still a major faction and getting rid of Solomon would be beneficial for the Federation to attack the other space fortresses. Char being at Side 6 is easily explainable. The Flanagan Institute is based on one of Side 6's colonies, and he could have been there to visit or to convince Side 6 as a whole to join him.**

 **I don't actually know the events during Casval's scenario for Gihren's Ambition. What I do know is that the White base crew joins Neo Zeon after a plan to destroy Granada with a space colony emerges thanks to Revan 193. I'm doing original events though, other than that.**

 **Thanks to Revan193 for giving me the background of Casval's Zeon scenario in Gihren's Ambition. With the information he gave me, I know the characters and locations that each faction gets at the beginning of that scenario. Its useful information, even if I don't use all of it.**

 **[1] Wrote it that way to emphasize the way she said it.**

 **[2] Casval went by the name Char for the majority of his life, so it makes sense (to me) that other people would refer to him by the name they are more familiar with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Travels-1-Casval's Rebellion

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. The rights to that belong to others. Original characters are mine.**

 **Summary: Leonhardt and Riku have been saved by Seventeen to travel across dimensions. Now, the dimension they are sent to is very much like their own, but with very large differences.**

Chapter 2 – Space Base Assault Planning

 **UC 0079 – White Base**

Riku looked over his mobile suit again. While he has plenty of experience with piloting mobile suits before, and has awakened as a newtype, he has to get used to piloting a suit as low performance as a GM.

 _At least the Vernier pack is as strong as a customs… although, that will make the whole thing unstable…_

Clang!

 _The weapons on here are strong against regular suits, but there's supposed to be a Big Zam there. It has an IF shield so would it be better to go with the bazooka or the machine gu-_

Thonk!

"OW! Who threw that book?!"

As Riku looked through the hanger, his eyes eventually landed on his targets. Three little brats. As he stared at them, the kids stuck their tongues out and pulled their eyelids down, before running off.

 _Those kids again. I honestly don't get why Bright left them on the ship when the rest of the civilians are off. Whose brilliant idea was that…?_

Riku looked over the composition of their forces. The force last time was strong enough to take Solomon, but with the introduction of a third force, they might be caught off guard.

Riku sits down, exhausted from thinking up plans.

 _I'm probably going to have to fight the Big Zam by myself to prevent casualties._

With a sigh, Riku gets back up to continue to work on his GM.

 **UC 0079 – Musai**

All throughout the bridge, most of the soldiers working diligently at their posts, some dosing off, and Leonhardt sitting in the captain's chair, with one thought in his head.

 _Well at least she stopped._

A week ago, Seventeen told Leonhardt that he was going to stop contacting them during their travels as he had better things to do.

 _Not having her shout randomly into my head is really helping me think. Though, GOD DAMM IT CHAR. I get that we're low on forces and that we need to defend Granada, BUT GIVE ME SOMETHING BETTER THAN A MUSAI._

The battle group that was sent to attack Luna II was created out of whatever extra ships and MS they could find. In the end was a fleet made up of things that ranged from Zaku I's to Rick Dom's and Musai's to Zanzibar's. It just so happened that a majority of those ships were Musai's.

 _Also, what's with the fleet's absurd makeup? The traitor Cina is here, along with her fleet. Heck, half of the fleet is hers. There's even a former spec ops. What was Char thinking?_

"SIR"

A loud shout next to his ear brought him out of his thoughts and caused him.

"Whoa!" At that, he fell out of his chair.

"Your orders sir!"

Rubbing his head, Leonhardt sat up, starring at the soldier before him. Before him stood was an annoyance that had begun to follow him around.

"What is it private Gron?"

Private Wallace Gron had begun following the captain around with a sort of admiring gaze. Leonhardt was given quite a backstory to get him a ship. The fact that he managed to single handedly defeat the rest of the pilots on the ship didn't help matters. Since then, Gron became a follower of his.

"Sir! We're getting closer to Luna II. Shouldn't you give us all orders for that, or discuss a plan! Sir!"

"Give me a sec to think of that."

With a sigh, Leonhardt stood up and sat back down in his chair. Almost immediately he gave his reply.

"Don't die."

"That's it?!"

"Yep."

…

"Why are you still here?"

"SIR!"

"Fine. I'll give a ship wide broadcast."

With a few seconds the entire ship know of his plan.

 **UC 0079 – White Base**

 _Maybe I should talk about my plans with someone. No, there's no point to doing that. I can't tell them of the Big Zam, otherwise they would question how I got that information. The rest of the Zeon force isn't as important as the Solar System will destroy a large majority of them._

Sighing, Riku stood up to look for Bright to see what their plan of attack is.

 _Hopefully they know the amount of damage the Solar System can do, otherwise we can't plan as well. I need to rush into Solomon after a hole opens up, preferably before the System activates. I must stop the Big Zam's launch._

 **UC 0079 – Musai**

 _I can't believe that the rest of my staff forced me to think of a better plan. What was wrong with "don't die"?_

"Sir, everyone's ready."

"Got it."

Leonhardt stood up from his chair and began speaking.

"Testing, testing. Ok then. So, this is the plan I have, this ship will provide long range support fire against the enemy ships. Meanwhile, I'll rush in and capture Luna II by myself and a few other pilots, the rest the MS should support from mid-range with bazookas. That's all."

With that Leonhardt sat back down.

"By himself, is he crazy?"

"Well, he did face all of the other pilots in a Zaku and win."

"But the enemy forces will far outnumber us. Last time he won because this is a ship of rookies. He's going up against the elite enemy force!"

"Shut UP you two. There's no way our Captain is going down."

Saying that, Gron walked off, his eyes shining on the way.

Leonhardt sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

 _Hopefully there are no more issues till Luna II._

"Sir."

 _Ugh._

 **A/N**

 **Sorry it's been some time. However my updates will not be regular, nor frequent (Unless I'm in the mood). Some of that time has been spent on SWTOR. Later, I'll be even busier due to reasons. Again, suggestions, corrections, and more are accepted and encouraged.**

 **In case you're wondering about their forces.**

 **Riku**

 **Modified GM**

 **Regular Beam Sabers**

 **Modified Vernier Boosters make it as fast as GM Customs**

 **Head Vulcans**

 **Choice between taking Machine Gun, Bazooka, Spray Gun, or Beam Rifle**

 **Sturdier than regular GMs**

 **Support**

 **White Base Crew and MW** **1** **(Already Established)**

 **Federation assault fleet (Already Established)**

 **Leonhardt**

 **Modified Gouf**

 **Can be used in space**

 **Special Vernier Boosters make it as fast as a Rick Dom II in Space**

 **On land, as fast as a Kampher**

 **Gatling Shield**

 **Heat Rod**

 **Heat Saber**

 **Bazooka or Shotgun**

 **Sturdiness is better than normal Gouf's, but not exceptionally.**

 **Support**

 **Musai (His)**

 **Four Rick Dom's**

 **One Zaku II**

 **Neo Zeon Fleet**

 **Various Zeon ships**

 **Various Zeon MS**

 **A few MA**

 **Cina's Fleet**

 **Bernie**

 **When I say already established, I mean look at the anime version of those forces, you'll understand what I mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Travels-1-Casval's Rebellion

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. The rights to that belong to others. Original characters are mine.**

 **Summary: Leonhardt and Riku have been saved by Seventeen to travel across dimensions. Now, the dimension they are sent to is very much like their own, but with very large differences.**

Chapter 3 – Luna II Capture

 **UC 0079 – Luna II Attack Force**

With only an hour left, the fleet's soldiers have been scrambling to get ready. In the hangers, pilots were performing their last checks before getting in their suits. Meanwhile, in the only Musai in the fleet, everyone's still trying to work with what Leonhardt had told them. Gorn will be among the few soldiers that attack the enemy base from mid-range. Heck, Gorn will be leading them, as all of his troops were privates. Essentially the plan that he had set out was that the four Rick Doms would stay outside of Luna II and help the rest of the fleet defeat the enemy forces outside the base, along with exterior base defenses. Leonhardt would charge into the base itself, defeating a majority of the enemy forces before they could prepare to fight.

In the Captain's Quarters, as Leonhardt sat and looked at the list of his forces, he groaned in frustration. No matter what he did, he couldn't find a proper way to use the Zaku II in mid-range with the Rick Doms. He also couldn't have the Zaku boost ahead with him. While in the end, it would be better if the Zaku came with him to the entrance, and shoot enemies from there, it didn't have the mobility to get there at the same time. "Maybe I can have her reassigned another ship. But that would mess with their plans."

The fleet's plan is to simply lumber towards the base, sending in the mobile suits when close enough. Leonhardt's plan was to keep the Musai out of danger as much as possible and to have the Rick Doms' mobility work to their advantage at range. A Zaku, however, is extremely vulnerable at mid-range, as it has much less mobility than most other space MS.

Suddenly, Leonhardt got an idea, "Oh! Actually, I can use her to guard the Musai! Much better. She won't be able to help much in the battle, but I can use her to guard the Musai from MS that slip past everyone else."

With everything out of the way, Leonhardt went to the intercom. "All crew, be advised, the plan has been finalized, meeting in 10 on the bridge."

With that in mind, Leonhardt merrily left the room and went to the bridge.

 **4 Hours Later**

Hunkered down behind the wreckage of a Salamis ship, Leonhardt could only give a sigh as enemy fire continued to shoot out from the interior of the base. Everything had gone to plan, at first. Neo Zeon forces got into range of the base and began deploying their forces while the Federation was still surprised. Leonhardt got in his Gouf and boosted into the Luna II's entrance, quickly destroying a few Federation ships that tried leaving. Further away, the Neo Zeon MS quickly got into their assigned positions. It seemed like an easy victory, with no real threat emerging from the enemy. That's when it all went wrong. Hidden entrances to Luna II appeared, and numerous Ball MA began swarming toward the Neo Zeon fleet. Meanwhile, inside the base itself, Leonhardt came face to face with two Full Armor Gundams. The pilot for one of them was definitely a rookie. Their shoots went wild and never came close to hitting him. The other one though, was different. The other one would shoot at where Leonhardt was going before he even realized it.

"The hell am I fighting! This person, could it be!"

Testing his theory out, Leonhardt threw his MS's bazooka to the left and the Gouf out the right of the wreckage.

 **BAM**

Right on cue, the Gouf's left leg was struck by a beam rifle.

"Damn, not even any hesitation, it's probably a Newtype!

Outside, the Neo Zeon's fleet was not faring well either. While they were mainly facing Balls, the sheer number of balls were overwhelming the Neo Zeon's MS.

Gron was having a hard time evading all of the Balls' cannon fire, but he managed to keep the other three Rick Doms in line.

"Damn, I have to hold the line, otherwise Leonhardt will get upset."

While the chaos facing the Neo Zeon forces continued, a single unimportant MS flew away from the carnage towards the base.

Leonhardt cursed under his breath at the two Gundams. If both of the pilots were rookies, he could have gotten in close to melee them with his heat sword, but as it is, the Newtype would probably shot him down before he got that close. Trying to beat them at range seemed like a lost cause, as they could simply shoot down the rockets in his bazooka, that he just threw away. It was only thanks to his accumulated experience and very minor Newtype abilities that he managed to avoid taking a fatal shot a second ago.

"God, I wish that my Gatling shield was actually useful for once. The hide on those Gundams are probably not going to fall to it."

Even with all of that going on, his cover was quickly dwindling, as even when the rookie missed, the other fired dangerously close to Leonhardt, destroying parts of the ship he threw himself behind.

The battle between the Neo Zeon's fleet and the Balls was slowly gaining in Neo Zeon's favor. The Balls were slowly being pushed back towards the base to take advantage of cover. To neutralize this, the Neo Zeon MS's charged towards the base as well, intent on preventing the Ball's successful retreat. With this going on, Gron decided to contact Leonhardt, questioning whether or not to go with the rest of the fleet.

"Commander! The rest of the fleet's gone on ahead, what should we do?!"

Psh… tssshhh…

"Commander! Please, Respond!"

"…Private"

Gron was taken back, his commander sounded in pain.

"Commander Leonhardt!"

"Private, warn the others, they still have Gundams!"

Gron was shocked, the horrendous news freezing him.

"Gundams?!"

"It sounds crazy, but they have two jacked up Gundams."

"Hold on sir! I'll call for back up! Where Are You?!"

"… Still near the main entrance"

With that, Gron face drained of color.

"But sir…"

"Yeah, I know…"

Earlier in the battle, when Leonhardt destroyed the enemy ships, the debris clumped together and filled the main entryway, effectively sealing the main entrance.

"Also, I think that one of them is a Newtype."

"Sir?!"

"He could see where I was moving. Actually, he sees me, and I'm not moving."

"Sir!"

"I guess I'm signing off now."

Leonhardt had tried evading as long as he could, but by himself in a severely damaged Gouf, as modified as it was, made it rather difficult to escape or win. Both of the Gundams cornered him with only his Gouf's left arm the sole defense left.

Leonhardt chuckled. "I guess this is as far as I go. Man, I fucked up."

Leonhardt then looked at his monitor. _I guess that this is where that Feddie continues the plot without me…_

Leonhardt tried to get the Gouf to move, but it wouldn't respond.

The nearest Gundam began moving closer to the immobile Gouf.

"Dammit, not like this… NOT LIKE THIS!"

The Gundam raised its beam rifle.

"DAMMIT"

Out of a hallway, a rocket slammed into the Gundam's beam rifle, throwing it off balance. Before it could recover the other Gundam brought its beam rifle up to the first's cockpit before firing.

Leonhardt looked at where the rocket came from. The single Zaku II that he had stood there with a Bazooka.

With barely a nod between the two off them, the Zaku and the Gundam walked off, into the shadows of the base, leaving the destroyed Gundam, and the mostly destroyed Gouf.

Outside, the battle wrapped up reasonably well. Once they discovered that their two Gundams were gone, the remaining Federation forces surrendered. Looking over the security footage later, it was discovered that the Zaku and Gundam exited through one of the passageways where they stole a small cruiser and escaped.

The battle for Luna II was over. Neo Zeon has won.

 **A/N**

 **Hello folks, it's been a while. For those of you still reading this, thank you, for those of you that scoff at my bad writing, thanks for reading it anyways, and help critique or add suggestions.**

 **I hope my writing now is better than the previous chapters. Also, we actually had some real wide scale combat. I hoped that this was enough. Also, hopefully it showed that my characters are not overpowered. They are just ace pilots with slight-extra-power-that-is-no-where-as-absurd-as-the-main-characters. PLOT ARMOR MAY FAIL THEM. The Zaku pilot and Gundam pilot are not OC's. They are actual characters from the Gihren no Yabou series. The Federation pilot was a Cyber-Newtype and the Zeon pilot was a regular Newtype. In game there is actually an event where they will both desert their sides together. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards.**

 **Who wants to see the EF succeed in capturing Solomon? Who wants them to fail? Who wants Riku to have a near death experience? To get these ideas and more to me, message/review.**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me…**


	4. Apology

While it the option says copy and past I'm just typing it in. This is an apology to those who read/ were wanting to read this story. I really did try to work on chapter 4, I really did. I just couldn't figure out how to characterize the White Base crew properly and I'm not sure how to have Riku act. I am not particularly skilled at writing fanfic. The setting also made it a bit hard as the background is different from what I would be able to scenario is based of an AU event within a fully Japanese game that I never really understood. That is not to be said that I regret trying to do it. I merely regret being unable to write skillfully about it. As an alternative, I believe I might do one with Leonhardt/Riku merely joining the White Base at the beginning of the series. That way I'll have a more stable platform to write from. Again I apologize, but Travels 1 - Casval's Rebellion is officially on permanent hiatus. If someone would like to try their own version of it, I would be glad to read it. Thank you for reading what you have.

Random Mobile Suit Pilot

Edit 1: That being said, if someone wants to work with me on a fic, not just Gundam related, send me a PM and I'll see if I can help.


End file.
